Hogwart's Smartest Witches
by laffytaffy
Summary: A tournament where 8 witches from the four houses are nominated by the boys to participate in this tournament and will complete difficult tasks about their IQ until only one witch is left standing. Lotsa fluff... DISCONTINUED! OLD FIC
1. News

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and plotline! All characters belong to J.K Rowling… although even if I owned them, I probably wouldn't know what to do with them..hehe.**

Chapter 1

"Settle Down! Settle Down!" , Professor McGonagall said to the buzzing as the students settled into their seats.

The noise of the school reluctantly subsided.

"Now, I am going to announce a special tournament for Hogwarts girls only. So boys, feel free to let your mind wander. "

There was a murmur going through the school all the girls and guys thinking of what was going to happen.

"Hogwarts School will be holding a tournament called "Hogwart's Next Top Smartest Witch." Eight girls will be nominated by the male population of the school, two from each house. These eight girls will be going through a series of challenges that will test their intellectual abilities. At the end of each challenge, the girls will be evaluated by four judges: Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and myself. The person with the least points at the end of each evaluation given will be disqualified. Boys, choose carefully, for once that girl is in, there's no backing out.", McGonagall finished and sat back down.

"Hey, how about we nominate Hermione?", Seamus Finnigan said, "We all know she's about the smartest witch in the school!"

"Does she mean one the of Slytherin girls will be chosen?", Ginny asked.

"I guess.", Hermione said quietly.

"Hey I have the best idea guys!", Harry said, " How about we get all the Gryffindors to nominate Hermione? Practically everybody knows she is the best witch despite the fact she's only 17."

"That's what I just said.", Seamus muttered.

"Agreed.", Ginny said. And everybody else agreed too.

"May the best win!", Lavender said.

"Good luck, Mione!", Ron said.

Hermione blushed and said "Thanks" to them.

**A/N Okay I have rewritten the announcement McGonagall made, because it might have seen confusing at first. Hope you guys enjoy the revised version!**


	2. The chosen ones

**Chapter Two**

_**(Skipping to 2 days later)**_

"Okay everyone, please take your seats!", McGonagall said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other expectantly, knowing Hermione would definitely be one of the chosen girls.

McGonagall took out a clear blue glass cup similar to the tri-wizard one. And at once the aqua flames of it turned a hot pink color, and a form of a rose came out holding eight pieces of paper tucked neatly into its petals.

The crowd waited expectantly.

"And the names are: Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin, and Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. Girls, I advise you prepare yourself. Thank you all and good luck." said McGonagall.

"Parkinson?" Harry whispered to Ron, " As in _the_ Parkinson? The one in Slytherin? She's supposedly smart?"

Harry and Ron scoffed at the fact and contained their laughter poorly.

Hermione frowned and said brusquely, "Well, I better start studying. This could be quite a difficult task."

"Study? Are you serious? We finally managed to get you out of your dorm and you're going to study? Again?" Ron said gaping at Hermione in disbelief.

"Well, this is a contest testing your IQ… so who knows?" Hermione said testily.

"But-- but-- but you promised to watch us at practice tomorrow." Harry said looking at Ron desperately. They'd do anything for Hermione not to become the self-conscious snappy version of Miss Bookworm.

"I'll watch you, okay? Just -- quit bugging me"

"Err--"

"I'll take that as a yes. See you tomorrow."

**The next day**

Early the next morning… (Well, it was 7:30 on the dot), Hermione Granger woke up to find she had totally missed Harry and Ron's practice and they were almost done by now.

Hermione jumped out of bed and after getting done with her normal morning schedule, it was already 8 o' clock. She went into the common room and saw a grumpy Harry and Ron, both pissed at her.

"I'm so sorry you guys! I overslept.", she explained.

Ron and Harry grunted as an answer and Hermione, sensing Harry starting a scene, backed away to the portrait, opened it, and ran straight to the library.

"Miss Granger! Please do not run in thumping on the floors like that!" said a very irritated Madame Pince.

"Sorry but-", Hermione was cut off mid-sentence.

"No buts! If you expect to be able to come into the library this early, you will act like a young lady and be graceful! Not all this walking in like a giant!"

"Sorry!" Hermione said flustered.

**A/N: So I am going to stop here because a) my cousin must use the computer for his stories… and b)I have no more ideas how to lead this and c)I have no idea what 'c' is**

**Laffytaffy**

**You guys like? I revised the little mistakes and Hemione's way of talking. I dunno what I was thinking when I made a dialogue for her. She sounded so... Lizzie McGuire. No offense.**


	3. Some Day that Was

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people who actually did review and I am sorry for the holdup but I had quite a big writer's block. And please, if you find any flaws in my story, I would gratefully accept **_**positive**_** critiscm. (Did I spell that right?) Remember to give your opinion on what you think, please & thank you.**

**Chapter Three**

_(From the last chapter….)_

"Miss Granger! Please do not run in thumping on the floors like that!" said a very irritated Madame Pince.

"Sorry but--", Hermione was cut off mid-sentence.

"No buts! If you expect to be able to come into the library this early, you will act like a young lady and be graceful! Not all this walking in like a giant!"

"Sorry!" Hermione said flustered.

"Hmmph..", Madame Pince pursed her lips and walked away.

Panting slightly from running, Hermione made her way to the back of the library, and slumped into her favorite beanbag, shaking her head mentally. This wonderful new day had been ruined because people were getting pissed at her for no reason!

"Granger?", a deep voice said.

Hermione looked around but couldn't find the person from where the voice came from.

"Over here."

Hermione turned her head and saw none other than Draco Malfoy himself leaning on one of the bookshelves, smirking.

"Whatever happened to Scarhead and Weasel? They finally decided not to like you because you missed their pathetic practice? It was a good thing you did too, they were terrible. Even you would have been laughing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, it is it?", Malfoy grinned slyly.

"Shut it Ferret Face! I am in no mood to argue but I will gladly hex you!"

Malfoy smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try!"

Hermione gritted her teeth, holding her retort back. She pursed her lips in exactly the same way the librarian and stormed off leaiving Malfoy with a smug look on his face.

Hermione actually had nowhere to go, so she went to get some breakfast. As she neared the Gryffindor table, she avoided Harry and Ron's eyes and sat next to Ginny who was at the other end of the table.

"Hey Gin!", Hermione said brightly.

"Hi.", Ginny said flatly.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing! It's just that maybe you just completely missed my first Quiddich practice?" Ginny said sarcastically with a fake smile on her face.

Hermione mentally kicked herself for forgetting that Ginny was also on the Gryffindor team.

"Oh.", Hermione said quietly, "Sorry about that but I accidently overslept! Jeez, why can't anyone cut me some slack, dear God!"

Ginny giggled.

"That's quite alright, but Ron and Harry are not taking it so nicely. They are like bombs ticking off and about to explode any minute!", Ginny giggled again and gestured to Ron and Harry.

Both males seemed to be pcking at their food harshly and Seamus was making a very forced conversation between them.

"Oh." ,Hermione said and her face fell at the sight of her two best friends, "Well I'll make it up to them later on so they won't make a really big scene in front of everybody."

"Yeah OK, listen Hermione, I gotta go. I forgot my bag in the dorm, so I'll see you."

"Ok. Bye.", Hermione said glumly. Now she was all alone.

Hermione sighed as Ginny turned around and ran to the Gryffindor tower with her red air flowing around her. She sighed again, and got up to go to the library for a book she had to get.

**-At the library-**

Hremione made her way to the Muggle section and retrieved a book she had hid the other day and stuffed it into her bag. The book was called "Dating for Dummies" and Hermione felt guilty about reading such a book, but lately since her relationship with Viktor Krum, she really was trying to get in a relationship because even though they didn't say, she knew her parents were worried about her. She was a grown girl-- no _woman_ of seventeen and she wasn't ugly at all, no matter how many times Malfoy said she was. She just was too into studying to really care about these things but she wanted her parents to be happy all the same.

Hermione rushed off and bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I'm sorry.", said a deep voice.

Hermione looked up and saw a guy standing there, the most beautiful human she ever saw. He was tall, had a toned muscular body, dark wavy hair, and a face with a sophiscated expression.

"I--I"

"That's alright. I'm Blaise Zabini.", he said.

_Blaise? As in, one of Malfoy's cronies? No way he was this hot._

Hermione blushed and nodded her head.

"Erm, sorry again. I--I've got to go now, uhm, see you around?" _Lame, Lame, Lame, with capital L's._


	4. Anonymous

**Chapter Four**

Hermione walked numbly down the hallway, when she saw Ginny running towards her.

"Hermione! Look! Some barn owl came and dropped a letter addressed to you! Where were you?"

"Uhh...Ginny...the weirdest thing happened..."

"Herms,look at the mail first."

Hermione took a glance at the mail.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I would like to proclaim my love to you.I think you are really smart and beautiful and-I must stop with the adjectives now.Let me just tell you I might be the last person you would think of about who wrote this letter._

_Love forever,_

_Anonymous_

_P.S Meet me in Hagrid's pumpkin patch tomorrow at midnight.I will be wearing a black hooded cloak._

Hermione nearly dropped the letter in shock.

"Hermione, you have to go."

"But--"

Ginny held a finger to her lips.

"No buts."

**HARRY POV**

"Ron! RON!", he yelled.

"What happened?? Is there an attack? Fire? AAAH! ", Ron came out of the bathroom, his pants pooled around his ankles and his boxers barely pulled up.

Harry laughed. "No, there's no attack. But listen--"

"WHAT! At least let me get my pants on!", Ron was red, and he stalked back into the bathroom, reappearing moments later looking much more decent.

"Hermione has been awfully jumpy lately.", Harry pointed out.

"No, the competition has started, and she's fine.", Ron said sarcastically.

"I don't think that's it. There' something going on. Let's--"

"Butt into her life and let her yell the you-know-what out of us?", said Ron.

"But--"

"No, Harry. Let's just stop getting into trouble for once. Lead a normal life, be a normal teenager.", Ron looked at Harry.

They both burst out laughing.

"Normal life, yeah right.", Harry said.

**A/N: Okay, I corrected a couple of flaws here and there. And I corrected dialogues that didn't make sense. Hope you like.**


	5. Liar

**Chapter Five**

- -

The next night, Hermione dressed her best and went to find her secret admirer. As she walked to the pumpkin patch, she felt a chill run up her spine. Then, she saw a cloaked figure overhead. She sped up and tapped the shoulder of Mystery Boy and when he turned around it was...

**A/N Okay i couldnt help but interrupt and go: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry 'bout that! Now back to the story!**

Hermione was in complete shock.

"Hermione..", Draco Malfoy whispered. His voice seemed to be lost.

"Hermione..", he tried again. He cleared his throat. "You came."

Hermione remained silent.

"I--I dunno how to say this, but--", he fiddled with the fastening at his cloak. "You look cold." He took off his coat and began to put it around her shoulders.

"I'm not.", she said. Technically she was, but it was her heart that was cold. Cold with dissapointment, and fury, biting at her.

"Um, well.."

"It's all right, you can say it.", she said sharply. "Go on, tell me this was just some stupid dare."

Draco stiffened at this.

"Is that what you think this is?", he hissed. "A joke?"

"Why not?", Hermione said back.

"Well it's not!", he yelled, his voice echoing off the grounds.

Hermione could not control herself. She laughed in his face. She was rejecting him in the cruelest way possible. She was making him feel the hurt that he left with her.

She stared into his hardened grey eyes. She put her face close to his, until their foreheads were touching.

"I. Hate. You. _Forever_.", she whispered. "And it's going to stay that way."

Draco looked defeated. His cloak slipped out of his hand. As Hermione turned to leave she could've sworn she saw a tear run fown his face.

She didn't care. She walked angrily back up to the castle, shoved the dumb caretaker, Filch, aside, and tore up the stairs into Gryffindor Tower, where Ginny was waiting.

When Ginny saw her, she said not one word. She took Hermione back up to bed, where she comforted her, and Hermione cried silently, into her best girl friend's shoulder. She had never been more dissapointed in her life, in herself, and in Draco.


	6. Isolation

**Chapter Six**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's heart was beating about the night she saw Draco. Even though it was 2 days ago. Hermione nearly walked into a knight's suit of armor positioned in the hallway as she made her way into the Great Hall.

"Ah-hem.", McGonagall said. The sudents instantly quieted.

"Now, I have an important announcement to make. The competition--if you remembered at all-- is officially starting today. The chosen ones, please come foward.", McGonagall said with a gleam in her eye.

Hermione and the rest of the girls stepped forward. All were nervous, except that is, for Pansy. She smirked and walked proudly to McGonagall with her nose stuck up in the air.

Still looking pug-faced, Hermione thought.

"Now, hurry up. no time to dawdle.", the professor said sharply.They quickened their pace until they were standing in a line horizontally in front of the Professor.

"All right. Boys leave the room and go back to your dormitories. You will be informed when to come back. The rest of the girls go outside and you will be able to come in shortly. Hustle up now. I need to have a word with the eight of them.", McGonagall said with a nod toward Hermione and the girls' direction.

"Professor?", said Hannah Abbot.

"Yes, Miss Abbot?"

"Erm-- this competition won't have any--er--life threatening risks will there?"

"Of course not. Not like the Triwizard. It's perfectly safe. I hope."

"You hope?!", Cho said, her face turning pale under the sunlight coming in from the ceiling in the Great Hall.

"Miss Chang. Calm yourself. It just has to do with any of you being enemies. If you girls have a problem with each other, then that certainly is a problem."

"Well, I have a problem with competing against a Mudblood. Someone as low rank Granger, well I pity the head start I have.", Pansy said in a hushed voice so that only the eight girls could hear. Apparently, McGonagall heard the last part.

"Miss Parkinson, do not underestimate your peers. This is not about your reputation or popularity. This is about will and determination!"

"Yes Professor.", Pansy said. But to the girls she said, "Oh it will be!"

The girls all shook their heads and took a step back from her.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"This competition, what exactly will we do?"

"Well, there are two parts of it. One part, you will have to put your mind effort into it. THe second, physical effort."

"Right.", Hermione said and nodded her head.

"Alright, now that that's settled. Any more questions before we move along?"

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Parkinson?", Professor McGongall said impatiently.

"You say there are two parts?"

"Yes."

"So will the eight people participate in the mind effort one and the remaining four not disqualified is to participate in the second physical effort part?"

"Yes. You do catch on quick do you?", McGonagall said with an appreciative nod. Hermione flared with an unexpected anger. Pansy, smart? Psh.

"Okay, let's proceed. Now all of you please take a seat at this table.", and McGonagall made a table appeared with a wave of her wand as she said this. The girls nodded in understandment and took their seats, each labeled with their name carefully. To Hermione's disgust, she was put right next to Pansy.

"I will call everyone in now."

**A/N so i have to stop here. sorry 'bout that! anyways review and enjoy.**

**Okay, I edited little mistakes that hopefully will make your reading the story easier.**


	7. Imperio

- - - - -

**Chapter Seven**

McGonagall walked to the Great Hall and came back with all the girls behind them. Everyone was whispering about what could possibly happen, each idea more absurd than the first.

"They're going to take a writing exam while battling a dragon-"

"No, they're going to be blindfolded and have to take a test while guessing what they have to battle-"

"No way! The're going to be cursed-"

"They're-"

"They-"

"I think-"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Then she noticed that McGonagall was talking quietly with Cho Chang. Chang's face looked lurid and then turned green. The Porfessor turned to the rest of the girl's and proceeded to whisper into their ears. When it wsa Hermione's turn, McGonagall said,

"Okay, this is what you have to do. I think you had some experience before, but we need to test your strength and mind control first. The rest of the crowd--", here she stopped and gestured to the girls gathering in their respected house tables whispering, "don't know about this and will not know. That is why I am not announcing it. You will be cursed by the Unforgivable, the Imperius Curse, and will do something outlandish but you will try to stop it and control your mind. I think the imposter Moody did that to you in your 4th year?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione was starting to panic. She had not done that well when it was her turn to outdo the curse in 4th year. She gulped and sat on her hands to stop them from trembling. Embarassed in front of Gryffindor's was one thing. But in front of the whole girl population of this school was another. Malfoy and every other nasty Slytherin male would surely hear of this and she would be made fun of. Then she remembered what Moody had said about Harry. "-watch his eyes-that's where you see it-". The eyes? What could it possibly be? Determination? His conscience? His will? Well, whatever it is, she wouldn't be able to figure out because McGonagall had called order once more andd Pansy had stepped up in front of her.

"Professor?", Hannah Abbot said.

"Yes?", McGonagall said vaguely.

"Is this curse not illegal?"

"Well, I got permission from the Ministry."

"Oh."

"Well, now as you all see.", McGonagall continued, "Miss Parkinson is up first." Pansy gulped and tried to smile.

"This is what I'm going to do. Imperio.", McGonagall said, barely whispering the last part so the others wouldn't hear.

Pansy jumped up and all of a sudden started imitating a pig. She snorted and pawed the ground as if digging for food. She seemed to can't be able to stop. McGonagall stopped the spell and Pansy looked up confused as why she was on all fours. She stood up, brushed herself up, and walked back to the girls waiting for their turn. Then Millicent, Hannah, Susan, Cho, Luna, Lavender. Finally, it was Hermione's turn. McGonagall said "Imperio." and Hermione felt light and free. She turned cartwheels and splits and backflips and everything in between. She was starting to get tired. Stop, she pleaded her mind, why am I doing this? STOP, she ordered. She froze in mid-cartwheel and crumpled on the floor.

"Great job everyone. Please exit in an orderly fashion.", she directed the eight girls. "While the judges and I will evaluate your performance.

The girls exited, then the rest of the school, and it was only Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, who went into a seperate chamber in the back.

**During the Evaluation(where all the teachers on on first-name terms)If you don't know who anyone is, check my Authors Note on the bottom. I think I had to make up Prof. Sprout's, I don't know her first name, do you?)**

"So what do you think, Albus?", Minerva asked.

"They did well, and Miss Granger did better thank I thought.", Albus said, smiling serenly.

"Righty-o!", Filius agreed.

"And Lavender?", Eve asked.

"She did well, but she needs a little more, zing, if you know what I mean.", Filius commented.

"Yes, yes.", Albus agreed.

"And Cho Chang did good to. A little bit odd, but she stopped after about, oh, 7 Broadway dances.", Eve chuckled.

"And what about Hannah and Susan?", Flitwick inquired.

"Excellently, of course.", Eve cut in.

"Alright, calm down now. And--um--Millicent?"

"Dear Lord, she made an earthquake!", Eve insisted.

"Well, now, isn't that a bit harsh?", Albus asked.

"Sorry, sir."

"Okay, we've made a decision."

**Back in the Great Hall**

The students were restless. Finally the noise subsided.

"We have made our decision!", Minerva said.

All was quiet. The eight girls were lined up again in front of McGonagall.

"Hermione, 76."

Hermione sighed with relief.

"Cho, 69."

"Luna, 67."

"Hannah, 65."

"Susan, 57."

"Pansy, 51."

"Lavender, and Millicent. You guys have the poorest, but one of you won over by one point. Be grateful, Miss Brown."

Lavender exhaled the breath she had been holding for so long, and thanked the Professor. Millicent's face was red beyond. She said nothing, and stomped back to the Slytherin House Table.

"Get your rest, girls. You deserved it!"

**REGULAR POV**

Hermione rushed into the common room and found Harry and Ron sitting in their favorite armchairs playing Wizard Chess.

"Guess what guys?"

"Oy Hermione, you scared me!", Ron said and they both jumped out of their seats to prove their point.

"Well?", Harry asked.

"Well, I got the highest, 75, and Millicent got disqualified."

"Bravo!", Ron yelled and proceeded to hug Hermione. Harry did the same.

"Hooray, the bookworm wins, no suprise!", said George Weasley.

"George! What are you doing here? You graduated already!"

"Yeah but I Flooed here."

"But--but--"

"I asked Dumbledore to take care of it."

"Where's Fred?", Ron asked.

"He's coming.", and the moment George said this, Fred appeared covered in soot.

-cough-"Hey!"-cough-"This soot stinks! Ugh!"-sneeze-

"Hey there! How's your business guys?", Harry said with a wink.

"Perfecto!", Fred and George said in unison, both bunching their fingers together and kissing it french style.

"Great. Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?", Dean asked. Everyone nodded and watched as the twins piled the cards high and when they were about to put on the last card, the whole thing exploded.

"Hah!", Ron said.

"How about we play something else?", said Hermione, bored that the attention wasn't on her. Why woulds I care, she thought. Lately she had gotten weird feelings not like her.

"Like what?", the boys asked.

"Truth or Dare.", Hermione replied.

"Yeah!", Ginny said. "I haven't playedd that in a long time."

"All right. Get in a circle then.", Hermione said. The boys groaned, but they obeyed.

"Okay", Hermione said when they got in a cirlce, "Harry first. Pick."

"Hey! You didn't tell us how to play!", said Fred.

"All right. Here's the rules. Truth is when we ask you something and you reply honestly. Dare is we dare you to do something and you have to do it. Or else."

"Right.", George said "Let's start with Harry then."

"I pick Truth."

"Do you still like Cho Chang?", George asked testily.

"Erm--"

"Say it!", Fred said.

"Yes.", he said nervously, casting a glance at Ginny, who avoided his eyes.

"Whoo!", Fred and George said and asng a nagging song that was something like, "Harry likes Cho! Harry likes Cho!" over and over.

"Shuddup!", Ginny told them. They instantly quieted.

"Hermione, your turn.", Ron said.

"I pick Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy and take a picture of it!", Fred said.

"Hey!"

"A dare's a dare" Fred said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Deliberation People:**

**Albus--obviously Dumbledore.**

**Minerva--Professor McGonagall**

**Filius--Professor Flitwick**

**Eve--Professor Sprout**


	8. The Kiss

**A/N Loll Okay I finally decided to update. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eight**

"I am _not_ going to kiss Malfoy.", Hermione fumed. "Never."

"Hermione, it's your fault. You chose dare.", Fred said innocently.

"Fine.", Hermione snapped back. "Fine. I'll show you. I'll get you the damned picture."

"Now, let's continue on with the game, shall we?"

"I'm going to bed.", Hermione said loudly.

"Really? But you were the one who wanted to play? Surely you aren't going to ditch us?", Fred said matter-of-factly.

"I'm tired.", Hermione merely said.

"Oh let her go.", Ron said. "She's endured that task already. We'll play, then."

"Thanks.", she whispered gratefully into Ron's ear. He turned pink and gave her a goofy grin in return. She did not notice this, as she had already went back to her room.

"Now, Ronniekins, truth or dare?", George challenged.

"Don't call me--!"

**xxx**

Hermione pressed her forehead against the cool glass window, and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"What have I gotten myself into?", she muttered. Just then she saw a pale figure walking slowly across the lawn, and even in the dark, his pale blonde hair was unmistakable.

_Malfoy? What's he doing?_, Hermione thought. Malfoy leaned against a tree trunk, and appeared to be sighing. He leaned his head into his hands and then his figure began to shake. _Was he crying?!_

Hermione could not believe it. She had to see this up close. She pulled on her cloak and walked quietly out into the common room.

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Harry, may I borrow your Cloak?", she asked.

"What for?"

That was an easy question. "I've simply got this dumb question in my head about homework, and I need to get the answer or I'll go crazy. I need to go to the library."

"Oh, all right then."

Hermione grabbed his Cloak from his dorm and went into the deserted hallway. She made her way past the entrance of the Great Hall and out the front doors. Then she ran to the tree near the lake to see that Draco Malfoy was still there.

She removed the Cloak. The memory of the previous week was fresh in her head, but... he looked so sad.

"Draco?", she said softly. He looked up, and immediately brushed the tears from his eyes. He _was_ crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you from my dorm, and I wondered--"

"What do you care, Granger? I'm a liar remember?"

"I'm sorry. I--", for once Hermione was at lost for words.

"Hermione... please, leave me alone. I-- I'm going through a lot right now... and I don't need someone to taunt me at the moment."

"I-- I'm not here to taunt you... I want to know why you're-- you're so sad."

"You wouldn't believe me anyways. And why would I tell you, for God's sake. You'll probably have it posted around the whole school. 'Ferret Face Crying! Extra! Extra! Read all about it!'."

"I wouldn't do that!", Hermione said, aghast. "I'm not that-- I wouldn't sink _that_ low."

"Oh, sure, perfect Granger, perfect life! Part of the Golden Trio!"

"What! I'm not _perfect_! I'm-- I'm-- I'm an Insufferable Know-It-All Mudblood! Bookworm, hated by-- by--"

"Oh please, Hermione. That's not true."

"Oh yeah? I'm friends with Harry Potter. I've been through every injury possibly imagined."

"Do you regret it?", Draco said suddenly.

"Regret what?"

"Being friends with Harry? Having only guy friends? Having been just found out you're a girl?"

"Well... life could be a bit more different, if I hung out with girls more... but..."

"But?"

"But it happened already, and I'm not about to change it."

"Okay..."

"I've told you how I felt. Why can't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I? You can't know until you've tried."

"Well, how about I hate my father?"

"That's it?"

"No, Hermione, there's a lot more than that. But that's all you need to know right now. My father is a two-faced bastard."

"Draco?"

"What?"

Hermione leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek, which turned pink. She had no idea why she did that. She was going to tell him she knew how he felt, but she had had a sudden impulse to kiss him.

"Good night.", she whispered. And she pulled on Harry's cloak and left him sitting there, his fingers lightly tracing where her lips had met his skin.

Little did the two know that two certain identical redheads were hidden behind the bushes, and had taken a picture of it.

"Wow, she actually did the dare.", Fred said.

"She's got guts.", George said.

**A/N: Okay, I updated. Please review. This was all I could write for now. And please no flames. Constructive critism welcome. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. An Essay?

**A/N: I was so caught up trying to figure out what should happen between Draco and Hermione, that I forgot that there was a competition going on! Silly me. **

**Chapter Nine**

"Students! May I have your attention please!", said Professor McGonogall. "Today is the day of the second task--"

"What! But I'm unprepared! There should have been a week beforehand's notice!", shrieked Hermione Granger. Everyone in the Hall smirked and/or giggled at this.

"Believe me, you're prepared.", said Professor McGonogall. "Now, once again, boys, please leave the Great Hall, you will return shortly. Girls, you too. This will be a-- non-witnessed task. The eight of you-- oh right, there's only seven now. Well, the seven of you, please step forward."

The seven girls stepped onto the platform where the staff table was as the rest of the school left, mumbling about 'unfairness'.

"Last time you were asked to--"

"_Asked_?!", shrieked Cho Chang. "_Asked_?! We were _not_ asked, we were told."

"Well, if you don't like that, you could drop out of the competition.", sad McGonogall coldly. "I know for a fact that you promised every single guy in Ravenclaw you'd give them a kiss if they nominated you."

Cho turned red and immediately shut her mouth. All the girls smirked at her.

"As I was saying, you faced the Imperius Curse... This time though, you will be tested on your academic level. You will sit down and write me a thirty-six inch essay on the property of moonstones."

"That's it?!", said Pansy. "An essay?"

"But we did this already for Potions!", Hermione said earnestly.

"Thirty-six? But that's three feet!", complained Pansy.

"That should make it all the easier.", the Professor gave a grim smile. "Did I mention you only have twenty minutes?"

"What!", the girls said in unison, and hurried to the table and began furiously scribbling on the pieces of parchment provided.

"Moonstones... moonstones... I don't remember anything about that!", moaned Cho.

"Eighteen minutes."

"Oh, damn!"

Hermione was focused on her essay as her hand flew across the paper.

Luna hummed quietly to herself as she worked, a song about the Crumpled Horn Snorkak, and mananged to maintain a peaceful expression on her face.

Susan's face was set in a frown as she pounded her head, trying to remember anything at all about moonstones, except for the fact that it was used for Potions. Well duh!

Lavender, suprisingly, found that she remembered quite a bit about moonstones, but at the end of a foot, she couldn't squeeze anymore information out of her brain.

Hannah's tongue was in between her teeth as she worked, but her hand did not 'fly' across the paper. It had been a long time since she ever heard the word 'moonstone' again.

Pansy smirked while she worked, being in Slytherin, she had been expected to ace everything in Potions, and her Head of House made sure of that.

Cho was scowling, and it was to the point where she made everything up.

"Time! Please pass your papers forward."

"No!", moaned Susan.

"Please go wait outside the Great Hall's door as we deliberate."

The seven girls shuffled out of the Hall.

**Deliberation Time **

**(Staff are still on first-name term, Professor Sprout's first name was figured out [thanks to a certain reviewer, you know who you are! Thanks alot!) **

**Look to the bottom of the page to see who is who.**

"Well, Albus?", asked Pomona **(thanks ;)**

"Yes, yes, Miss Granger's is obviously good.", wheezed Filius.

"Luna did quite well, actually...", said Albus serenely.

"Susan... my dear, she only has one word on the paper, and that's Moonstones!", gasped Minerva.

"Lavender, passable..."

"Hannah... wow, not many of these girls remember anything at all about moonstones!", cried Pomona. "Hannah, you naughty girl!"

"Pansy, of course, she's in Slytherin..."

"Do you know what?", cried Minerva suddenly.

"What?", the others asked.

"We have no Slytherin teacher in the Deliberation. People will surely think it's unfair."

"Why, that's true!", exclaimed Albus. "Next deliberation, we are adding Severus."

"That settles that."

"Okay, now Cho Chang."

"This is all made up!", said Filius, his eyebrows shooting forward as he read Cho's essay.

"She made an effort..."

"That's it then. We have decided."

**End Deliberation Time**

"Girls! You may come back in now!", called McGonogall. The girls lined up in front of her.

"Many of you did very poorly on this. If this were grades, why, I would have to fail you..."

Hermione gulped, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Thankfully, Hermione kept her head. This essay was thirty-four inches, two less than what I asked..."

Hermione looked shocked at herself.

"But it was the longest and had solid facts, therefore, you have recieved 89."

"Pansy, good facts, however, only thirty-one inches. 81."

"Luna, you have the same inches as Pansy, but you have some facts here that are... false. 79."

"Lavender, you have about fourteen inches, 46."

"Hannah, you managed twelve inches, 43."

"Now, Cho and Susan. Susan, you have a blank paper, with only a title--"

Susan bit her lip.

"Whereas Cho has a paper full of lies. Who leaves?"

"Cho, you made an effort, I'm glad. Susan, couldn't think of anything, dear?"

The two held their breath.

"I'm glad your paper isn't empty Cho."

Cho sighed.

"Susan, even if you cannot think one single thing, make an effort, even if it means making it up. A blank paper shows that you don't care, you won't even try to make things up. Learn from your mistakes, and I'm glad for you that this wasn't a test for your grades, or you would have suffered a 'T'."

Susan looked shocked and dissapointed, as she stumbled out of the Great Hall.

"Girls, your next task, I cannot have the exact date, but study hard on your Transfiguration and Charms. Maybe a bit of Herbology won't hurt?", McGonogall raised her eyebrows at the six. "Get your rest."

Hermione nearly skipped out of the Great Hall and landed on Ginny.

"Top marks Ginny!", she squealed, and then ran off to share the good news.

"She's forgotten already...", whispered a certain male blonde. "About last night... I thought..."

**A/N: Well, well, well... Draco certainly can't keep his eyes off Hermione... but can she keep her eyes on him? **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**


	10. The Fight

**A/N: Err, last chapter I realized I accidently forgot the deliberation people at the end, but you should know who's who.. right? **

**DELIBERATION PEOPLE:**

**Albus-- Dumbledore**

**Minerva-- McGonogall**

**Filius-- Flitwick**

**Pomona-- Sprout**

_**And coming soon...!**_

**Severus-- Snape**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione was very excited, two weeks running and she had gotten top marks! Maybe they weren't 100, but they were still better than the other girls. Now she had to maintain her score. What was it Professor McGonogall said? Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology?

Library Time.

While she was walking towards the library she realized the essay was quite difficult. Compared to the Imperio Curse, one might say that the essay was a joke, but had she already forgotten what she had learned all those years ago? Hmm... sometimes the easiest thing turned out to be the most difficult...

She entered the library, nodded in greetment to Madame Pinch and walked over to her favorite spot. It was in the back of the library, away from prying eyes and there was a fair-sized window behind it,which let in bright sunshine and a fantastic view.

_Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology. _Hermione ran these subjects over in her mind. She knew some good books about those subjects. _Transfiguration, Charms, Malfoy. Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology._

Something was bothering her, something she had forgotten, but what?

_Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy._ Of Course! She had almost forgotten about their little 'moment' by the lake...

"Is that what it was to you, Hermione? A little... 'moment'?"

She turned and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the bookshelves, staring at her, his expression unreadable.

"How did you know?"

"I am skilled in Legilimency.", he replied shortly.

"Right. Erhm... " Damn. What could she say? She racked her brains for a reply. "Uhh--"

"If you don't like me, _fine_, but I don't get why you always seem to come back and make fun of me."

"_What_!" cried Hermione. "_What_! How _I_ make fun of _you_! That's absurd! What about you? You-- you stupid _stupid_ arse!"

"Oh, so now I'm a stupid _arse_!", Draco looked very hurt. "Whatever happened to 'Oh tell me why you're sad' and 'I know how you feel' and all that _shit_!"

"What!"

"Is that all you know how to say? What, what, what, what, _what_!"

"What!", Hermione could care less that her vocabulary got shortened when she was mad.

"Tell me another lie, why don't you!"

"I _did not_ lie! You know what, why the hell are you even angry at me? I didn't do anything! So I'm happy that I got the highest marks, why can't you be happy too? Did I mention that I was going to go look for you to celebrate but I guess too late now! And it wasn't just a moment you stupid git, it meant a lot more to me than you think!", screamed Hermione.

Draco looked taken aback. "It did?"

Hermione glared at him, then stormed away to another aisle filled with books.

Draco was appalled. What the bloody hell just happened...? Well, it could have been his fault, but... but she was wrong too! Suddenly it occured to him that since he was in the shadows, she didn't spot him, and could've ran off to find him? His mind was racing with questions, including _What if's_ and _Suppose's_ and _Maybes_.

**A/N: Well, a bit short, but hope you understand the confusion going on between the two. Please review, or I'll get seriously de-motivated.**


	11. Unexpected Visit

**A/N: I want to thank my reviewers... Thanks for the reviews!! Well, here's... Chapter Eleven, is it?**

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco did not know how long he stood in the library, in the exact same spot as Hermione had left him. He leaned gently against the bookcase as his mind pondered over and over the idea that Hermione _might_ just like him... but he was never the one to get his hopes up. He had learned that a long time ago. Every time his heart began to hope, it was left with a terrible, uncurable ache. Someone was always there to break down every last hope or desire he had left. And that someone was usually his father. No, scratch that, it was _always_ his father.

"Draco, please come into my office, your father is waiting for you.", came the voice of the oily-haired hook-nosed Potions teacher who had appeared suddenly behind him. It was not a request, it was a demand. It wasn't like Draco could say no.

"Speak of the devil!", Draco muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor."

Draco silently followed his Head of House down into the dungeons, pulling his cloak tighter around himself as a draft of invisble cold air flew in through the cracks in the wall.

"Did he say what he wanted?", asked Draco.

"You know very well why he is here."

Indeed, Draco did. He entered the dark office, where his father sat waiting for him.

"Draco, I have some news for you."

**------xxxxxx-----**

Hermione was angry, confused, and felt very helpless. She had mixed feelings right now, and no one to talk to about them. Ginny was at practice, and everyone else would either laugh or look disgustedly at her for thinking she liked _Malfoy_.

_Do I like him?_, she thought, _No, that's absurd. Hermione, stop it. You mustn't get tangled up in any more relationships._

Not that she had been in many...

_You need to focus on--_

"I know! I know! The tournament, contest, whatever!", Hermione heard a rustle and turned to see a first-year staring wide-eyed at her. Hermione smiled at her, and she ran away. Hermione couldn't blame the girl. She supposed she must have looked a bit deranged. Her hair was as usual messed up and quite a bit static-y, stacks of books formed a sort of wall around her, and she was talking to herself.

She cursed herself. Her heart had skipped a bit when she heard the first-year. She had expected to see Draco and was a bit disappointed. She shook it off and squared her shoulders.

"No!", she told herself. "Focus Hermione!"

She put the books back in their place, for Madame Pinch would have had her head if she left them on the floor, and brushed her pants off from any lint. Then she plucked three books off the shelf: _Transfigured Transfiguration: A Simple Guide to Complex Things!_, _The Charming Book of Spells_, and lastly _The Herbalist's Manual_**(I got this name from a Chinese series, a great movie! If you can't understand Cantonese, you should read the captions). **She carried the books carefully, for they were quite thick, and together, they would've added up to the weight of an average first-year.

"Hermione!"

"Aaah!", Hermione dropped her books. "Ron! You-- don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry.", Ron turned pink.

"Is Quidditch practice over already?", Hermione said, picking up her books.

"Yeah, I-- umm, I accidently threw the ball at Ginny's head and Harry was furious... He dismissed us..."

"Is Ginny okay?"

"Well, she's at the Infirmary... her head's bandaged up. Harry's with her, and I-- I thought... someone should tell you what happened?", he finished lamely. He obviously had something else on mind that he wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I'm busy right now. After I get these books back up to the common room, I need to go visit Ginny. Then I've got to start reading the books."

"I'll bring them up for you!", Ron said, his eyes brightening.

"Umm, okay, sure..."

Ron took the books from her, and Hermione sighed with relief, rubbing her aching arms. He walked away, looking as if the books were feathers or something.

Hermione went to the Hospital Wing, arriving to see a worried Harry and next to him, Ginny. Ginny's bright red hair was covered by bandages that wrapped around her head, and she seemed to be trying to soothe Harry.

"Really, Harry, I'm _all right_. Madame Pomfrey says I'll be up and about in no time, you'll see. You can go, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ah, look, Hermione! She'll keep me company!"

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "_Will _you keep her company?"

"Yes, Harry. Don't worry. Go get dinner."

His stomach growled, as if agreeing with Hermione.

"Yeah, go get yourself some food.", agreed Ginny. "Could you bring me back some dessert?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Reluctantly, Harry stood up from his chair and walked out of the Wing.

"Phew! I thought he would be here until tomorrow."

"It's sweet, how he cares for you.", Hermione said, settling into the chair Harry had left.

"So...?", Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"So, what?"

"How's Dracooo?", she said, stressing his name.

"Umm..."

"Come on 'Mione, how thick do you think I am? Just cause the idiot that's my brother threw the Quaffle at my head doesn't mean I've gotten brain damage!"

"Well, we sorta... got into a fight."

"Ahh, I see...", Ginny said knowledgably. "The Lover's First Fight."

"Ginny!", Hermione hit her softly on the arm.

"Kidding! You know, I could tell something's really bothering you, 'Mione. Knut for you thought?"

"You don't have a Knut on you right now, but okay. I think... Ginny, I think I _like_ him...", Hermione said seriously. "Everytime I.. I look at him, it's like..."

She trailed off.

"Mm-hmm. Real headcase you are. Hermione, _calm down_. It's perfectly normal for girls to like guys. Umm... if you didn't like guys, that would make you lesbian. But, you see, I was starting to think something was wrong with you over these past years, you alone never joined in the gossip about guys. But I'm content, now. You've shown the regular signs of a regular girl."

"Ginny!", but although Hermione protested, she felt a little better.

"Now... didn't you have some book you had to read?"

"Of course! I'll see you later Gins'.", Hermione air-kissed Ginny and turned to leave. She glanced at Ginny once more, who waved goodbye to her, and set off to the common room.

Then she saw a piece of what seemed like fabric trailing out from behind a suit of armor.

"Draco?" Not again. Please don't let him be crying again.

"What?" He wasn't crying. His face was stony.

"Who're you hiding from?"

"What do you care?"

"I care alot. But if you want to be like that...", Hermione began to walk away.

"No, please don't leave. I'm sorry. I just-- my father was here."

"What? What's he doing here?"

**A/N: I decided I'm going to cut it off right here. reviews are much appreciated!**


	12. His Confession

**A/N: LOL I'd like to thank Isadora120 for all the encouraging reviews and for the anonymous reviewers, arya and pussyxxx, too! Thanks guys! Also to any other reviewers/readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

**I changed this chapter a bit, I was going to make Hermione leave Ginny and then happen upon Draco with his father in Snape's room, but the dungeons are nowhere near Gryffindor Tower (where Hermione was headed) so instead... this is what I came up with. Hopefully it's not corny, or cliche...**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Draco stared at her, as if wondering whether or not he should tell her. Then he sighed.

"He had some news for me..."

Hermione nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"My fath-- Lucius said that... that...--", his voice faltered, and Hermione glanced at him.. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. "My parents are getting divorced."

"Draco, I'm so sorry..."

"That's not going to help, is it? Being sorry, it doesn't help anything!"

"Draco--"

"You know what the worst thing is?", he said tonelessly. "He's banishing my mother from the house, and I have to live with him. Who'll take care of my mother? Tell me, Hermione!"

Hermione looked at his angry face, and behind all the anger, she saw hurt and sorrow. A deep, open wound in his heart that no one could cure. Angry tears fell from his eyes; angry, hot tears.

"I'll take care of her, Draco. For you."

Draco turned to her. "How?"

"She can live with my parents. And I'll care for her over the summer. You can visit her anytime you want."

"Would you do that? For me?", He took her hand.

Hermione nodded. She felt deeply sorry for him. Who knew from afar that this boy had so many troubles? This _man_ had so many troubles?

"You know...", Draco said hoarsely. "No one ever took the time to get to know me. The closest person I know would be Blaise, and the deepest thing he knows about me is where I live. Crabbe and Goyle, they can't even remember my name. And Pansy, she just wants the money."

Hermione felt for him, truly. He didn't deserve all this pain.

"I love you.", he whispered. Hermione nodded, she knew that.

_I love you too_, she said in her head. But she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. _I love you. I love you_. The words repeated over and over in her head, like a never-ending torturous song. But she was afraid, afraid of the effect of these words. She hid her feelings as she looked into Draco's silver eyes, which had turned a stormy grey color from his anger.

"I-- I have to go now, Draco. I'm sorry... Please, write to your mother, I'll write to mines. She can move in soon." She stood up.

Draco nodded and stood up as well.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, that you have to worry about this..."

"Don't be."

She kissed him, this time full on his mouth, and pulled away to leave. Draco grabbed her hand.

"Yes, Draco?", she said kindly.

"Thank you."

Hermione nodded for the third time. Words would mean nothing in this situation.

**A/N: I hope you like! I really should be writing more of the competition, but I have to confirm the stuff going on between Draco and Hermione first. Next chapter will be the competiton, I promise! (Hopefully)**


	13. The HalfChapter

_**A/N: THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE CHAPTER!!! I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY!!!!!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione sat anxiously in her seat. Yesterday, McGonogall had announced that the task was to be today. Hermione couldn't believe a week had past by so fast. Draco's mother was now situated in the guest bedroom of Hermione's house and Lucius Malfoy was enraged, but could do nothing as he was no longer legally married to Narcissa. Hermione had squeezed in an extra hour of studying this morning, and she sat, fidgeting slightly, awaiting her upcoming challenge.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Ghosts, Hogwartians. This is, I believe, the most difficult task that I ask the girls to do. However, this time, I ask all of you to stay and watch. No one shall be excluded and there won't be any harm done to the girls. Ladies, please step forward."

The six of them got off their seats and walked toward Professor McGonogall.

"They will face an obstacle course, this obstacle course, actually.", she waved her wand and suddenly the staff table vanished along with the rest of the staff, who reappeared in the back of the room. That left an empty stage. With another wave of her wand, Professor McGonogall had added a field full of Devil's Snare.

"_Ew_!", came Cho Chang's shriek. "That's-- That's _gross_!"

"You should have learned about this in Herbology. Your challenge is to get past the Devil's Snare. The first girl to get out get's top marks. Of course this is only Part One of today's task."

"There's _more_?", cried Hannah.

"Yes, m'dear. Now, if you'll please line up..."

The girls got in a single file line, all pushing one another in front of each other.

Hermione took a deep breath.

_It's okay. It's not like I haven't done this before_, she thought._Deep breaths, Hermione._

She stepped onto the raised platform and cautiously placed a foot on the soft, spongy plant. Nothing happened. She put her other foot forward and began to walk across the cushiony plant. Soon, the other girls followed her, Cho going rather reluctantly. Then as the six reached the very heart of the plant, it's tentacles shot forward and wrapped themselves tightly around the girl's chest.

Luna did not have to even hesitate. Her mind was at its most serene state. Her body was laying comfortably against the squishy plany and she almost fell asleep as she imagined the swaying arms were the plant's way of dancing for her, dancing to a silent song that only the Blibbering Humdinger understood... Soon, the arms stopped 'dancing' and Luna got up, brushed off her pants, bid the plant goodbye, and walked towards the Transfiguration Mistress.

Hermione observed the struggling girls for a while, and took a deep breath, relaxing into the tightening arms of the plant. Soon, the tentacles released themselves and Hermione was free to run to the other end of the platform. There was a cheer from the Gryffindors.

Pansy saw Hermione through the green tentacles and soon she managed to get her protesting body to relax. She thought about the beach glowing against the sunset with the tides flowing and ebbing back and forth... back and forth... The arms slackened and Pansy followed Hermione.

Lavender could barely see through the waving, slimy arms blocking her vision. She strained her head to remember something-- _anything_-- about Devil's Snare. Light, Sunshine! It was afraid of the light. She fumbled for her wand that was slowly slipping away from her fingers and waved it. The tentacles relieved her instantly at the flash of bright light. She ran off.

Hannah struggled for a while, her mind intent on getting away. Suddenly, Professor Sprout's voice filled her head:_ The Devil's Snare can be a highly dangerous plant. It's tentacle grip is deathly and can kill ou if allowed to hold on to you tightly enough. However, it's one weakness is the light. If you are away from your wand though, it also does not find pleasure in a lifeless victim. The more you struggle, the more it will tighten itself around you. If you stay still and relaxed, it will get bored of you and let go._ Hannah relaxed a bit as she took in Sprout's words, and the plant let go of her.

Cho Chang, though, was not thinking at all. She, out of all the girls, struggled the hardest. She kicked at the plant, and punched it's slimy parts. Soon, she realized she was the only girl left in the plant. There was a flash of light and the plant had dissapeared.

Professor McGonogall said nothing as her eyes flashed over the six girls. She merely told them, "Deliberation Time. Everyone, out!"

**Deliberation**

Minerva waited for the shuffle of footsteps to fade away before speaking.

"I do not think we have anything to discuss this round? It is obvious who goes, and who stays?"

"Of course, Minerva, but it is very interesting that Miss Granger did not recieve top marks. She will be highly dissapointed.", smirked Severus.

"Miss Lovegood is not that thick!", cried Dumbledore.

"Of course not. We never implied that!", said Professor McGonogall.

"I never said you did.", replied Dumbledore.


End file.
